geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitty Kittenton Show: The Death of Bom Bae
This is a parody of Sanjay and Craig: The Death of Craig. I found a tape lying on a VCR. There was no name on it- but since this was the Kitty Kittenton Show we're working on, I decided to go ahead and watch it. Well, I thought it was a director's cut, at first. Then, when the intro comes on I'm starting to realize it's not like the normal KKS intro. It was.... loud and scraggly. The quality was horrible, and I could have sworn for one second, just one split second a frame pops in. I couldn't pause, so I decided to take a guess at what it was. I thought I was going crazy when I saw the title card. It read, "The Death of Bom Bae" with drippy fonts. "The Death of Bom Bae"? I thought. I never thought that the second protagonist would die! I continued to watch, but the only reason was because I felt as if something was compelling me. The episode cuts to Kitty an Bom Bae playing video games. "I love this game...." Bom Bae says. "Me too." Kitty says. Bom Bae hits a button, and jumps up. "I JUST BEAT MY HIGHSCORE!" he shouts. "Really?" Kitty says. "No one's ever beat the boss level!" he says. "Exactly!" Kitty replies. "They should give me a prize!" Bom Bae smirks. "Dude, stop showing off!" Kitty says. "I just beat the high score! I should show off!" "Dude.... it's just a video game." Bom Bae's face disappears for a second. "WHAAAAAAAAT!!! THIS IS NOT SOME ORDINARY VIDEO GAME! I GREW UP MASTERING THIS GAME!!!" Bom Bae screams at Kitty. "Dude, let's just go somewhere." she says, as she walks towards the door. "But where?" Bom Bae asks. "I know! The Coaster of Doom!" Kitty says. "THE COASTER OF DOOM?" "Yeah! Remember that place!? It is that insane roller-coaster." Kitty replies. "O.... kay. Let's go meet Chau Si and Purr Shian there." "Yeah. Good idea." They both walked out of the door and, the camera abruptly cuts to black for a few minutes with audio intact. The camera then shows Kitty, Bom Bae, Chau Si, and Purr Shian in line for the Coaster of Doom. "Remember last time we went here?" Purr Shian says, with a worried look. "Of course!" Kitty trembles. "Yeah. Coasterland is the scar- I mean coolest place ever!" Bom Bae shouts. Soon, it's their turn to get on the ride. Kitty exchanges a worried look. "This place is sick." she says as she looks at the huge roller coaster. They get on, and oh man they're going so fast. Bom Bae realizes his belt isn't on tight enough and is sucked out in a matter of seconds. Then, I was facing a sick visage of him plummeting 50 feet into the air, and lands on the ground with a disgusting crack. I didn't want to look, but I knew I had to. The camera stays on Bom Bae's dead, smashed body. Blood was all around him. Kitty ran over to him, mortified. "BOM BAE!!!!!" She screams. She dropped to her knees, and hugged Bom Bae's carcass. She started crying as she stared at Craig's disemboweled body. A crowd sadly gathered behind Kitty, and was watching. Someone who claimed he was a doctor ran over to Bom Bae, and gasped. He stood up, and told Kitty it's too late. What I saw next made me cry. It was Bom Bae's funeral, and everyone was there. Purr Shian, Chau Si, Kitty, and Kitty's parents. They all stared at Bom Bae's body for a while, before starting to cry. The camera abruptly cuts to static. When the camera starts up again, they're no longer at the funeral. They're at Kitty's house. She and her parents are sitting there, crying. The crying sounded realistic, though. "Kitty, I'm so sorry about your friend." Scott Ishfold says as he pats Kitty on the back. She didn't respond. She kept on crying. "This is all my fault! I lost my boyfriend!" Kitty, depressed, went up to her room. She sat on the side of her bed for a heck of a long time. She didn't even cry, it was as still as a picture. Silent as ever. Then, I thought I heard the sound of crying. But it wasn't Kitty. Her mouth wasn't moving, and the crying was too faint to be hers. I then heard whispers. I could sort of tell what they were saying, it was like this: "She's so sad." "I know." "Well, we can't just leave her sitting there." "You're right." "Let's surprise her." Then, the whispers stop. Suddenly, the whole screen cuts to black while violent screaming could be heard. The camera then cut to Kitty and her parents revisiting her boyfriend's grave. There, lying in front of the tombstone lay Bom Bae, looking just like he did when he fell out of the roller coaster. Kitty walked up to him, while Scott Ishfold and Rag Dalle held hands. "Bom Bae..." Kitty said. "I'll never see you again, and that is why I'm doing this." She then dropped dead next to his carcass. Rag Dalle and Scott Ishfold started crying. The camera stayed on Bom Bae and Kitty's dead bodies lying together. The carcasses were holding hands, which made me cry very hard. Category:Parody Category:KittyKittenton's Stories